Slender: The After Effects
by LizOrange
Summary: We all know how Slender gets you but what happens after he gets you?


Slender: The After Effects

Paige woke up in a forest. It was night. No signs of life for miles, with the exception of hundreds of trees. Paige stood up. She had no recollection of where she was not to mention the immense pain in her head. The pain in her head made a migraine feel like a tickle. She stood up everything was blurry. Paige managed to clear her head and get a better feel of her surroundings. She reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt; she felt her smartphone and pulled it out.

_Okay let's see where I am._

She looked at phone, no signal.

_Well that's just great._

Paige looked at the ground around her and spotted a flashlight.

_Finally some good luck._

Paige started to walk around. She noticed a large tree in a small clearing. She walked along the large tree and found a note stapled to the tree.

_Always watches no eyes._

_What the heck is this?!_

Paige was starting to get scared, even more so when the faint sound of drums in the distance that seemed to get closer and faster with each step. Paige kept walking.

_If I go in a single direction I'll end up somewhere, right?_

After walking a while, the drumming died and she reached an area with giant propane tanks. She walked slowly getting everything on camera. As she passed one of the tanks she noticed another note. This one had no words. It was a scribbled drawing of a tall man and a few trees. She folded this one and put it in her pocket with the other. She only walked a few feet to be greeted with a small brick building. Paige was hesitant at first but urged herself in. She walked to the end of the corridor and went to the passage on the left. There was a small room with a chair, and a note on it. Paige then picked up the third note.

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

As she picked up the note the drumming had started again. Louder, faster, louder, faster, louder, faster. She was now panicking. Paige was not only hearing the drumming but now she was hearing static. The picture on her phone became more and more hazy and to make matters worse she now had only fifteen percent battery. Paige looked around she came out the other end of the building. She saw movement in the trees. She looked but nothing was there. Paige continued she must get out of here. She walked for a good five minutes. The longest five minutes of her life. She jumped every time she heard something and she swore she saw a tall man in a suit. His skin was a pure white, a white that people looked like when all their blood was gone. Every last drop. This-This was no man. He had such log arms and legs and his face-he had no face at all. The worst part was the long tentacles coming out of his back. It made the creature look even more gruesome.

Paige was so frightened. So very frightened. She had no idea if this thing was real, where she was, where the drumming was coming from. Paige had reached an outline of the house. She carefully walked onto the concrete platform. As she walked she bumped into a beam with yet another note on it. Paige was horrified when she read the note.

_Look behind you._

Paige gulped, and looked behind. Paige was so terrified by the figure in front of her and let out a loud shriek. She dropped her phone which had gone all static only showing the creature's blank face. As the flashlight fell to the ground the batteries fell out and Paige was left in darkness. She hit her head as she fell to the floor. Everything was going blurry again. All she remembered of that evening was being dragged off by that terrible creature.

"We got another one."

Officer Burnham's voice could be heard throughout the whole station.

"Another girl has gone missing. This case is getting colder with each victim."

His voice was slightly annoyed. He rubbed his temple. He wished he never took up this case. He noticed a familiar figure in his office.

"They're not victims, not until you find a body."

The voice belonged to none other than James Hark the state's detective.

"Haven't seen you in a while detective"

"I could say the same for you."

"So…what are ya here for?"

"The case."

"Which one?"

"The one you're so stressed about."

"I can't let you take that one. That jus-"

"I'm not asking for the case. I'm here for it and you can't say no."

"Well I-"

"Thank you Officer Burnham. See ya around."

And on that cue James left to his car.

"I don't know why in the hell that kid wanted to take the case. It's a case gone cold. Five girls each two years apart, gone without a trace, and the funny thing is their all named Paige."

Paige awoke in some sort of…cell. It was brown and rusted and had some sort of musty smell. Paige's head still hurt after all she did fall pretty hard. Her nose hurt, a lot. She felt it she was gushing blood from her nose. Paige bunched into a corner and hugged her legs close to her chest. She didn't know where she was, she was in immense pain, and she felt alone. She felt so alone that she did something she rarely ever did. She cried. She cried for her mom, for her dad, for her teddy bear. Paige didn't cry out loud she silently cried. The crying where you can't stop no matter how hard you try. She waited for what seemed like hours, hours of being all alone in a cold cell. She was cut and bruised with a stream of red coming from her nose. She was in living hell. She waited, waited for something, something to save her something to get her out of here. She waited until she heard the sound of an old metal door opening. Paige thought she was saved until she saw the shadow of a tall, slender figure with tentacles coming out of its back.

_Oh god no. Please no I'll do anything to get out of here, please someone help._

But Paige said nothing. She dare not enrage the monster. So she waited until the creature was right outside her cell. She heard the cold metal door open as the monster entered her cell.

_I'm going to die aren't I? I'm going to die. _


End file.
